1. Field
The present disclosure relates to silver nanowires, methods of manufacturing the silver nanowires, and conductors and electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for portable display devices including a large-size display is guiding the development of advanced technologies for a flexible display. In the flexible display, there is a need for a flexible electronic material allowing a high resolution, a high sensitivity, and a low power consumption without deterioration of its electrical properties under bending, folding, and twisting. As a constituent element of the display, a touch sensor acts as an interface between the user and the display device and plays a role of searching the user's information and receiving the directions. The touch sensor includes a transparent conductive material as an electrode.
Accordingly, the development of a flexible transparent electrode material capable of maintaining high transmittance and having low sheet resistance is desirable for its application to a flexible display such as a bendable/foldable display.